Louis "Louie"
Louie is part of the original PF Gang, and contributed a lot to talking about Persona cock (oh trust me, she really has). She is probably the biggest oddball in the group, having the ability to translate cryptic videos and having the best "Bruh Moment"s. In the chat, she was mostly known for being the "Yusuke Fucker" and still stands by that title. Inside the Enigma Louie is a teenage girl who enjoys talking about fictional characters such as; Yu Narukami, Yusuke Kitagawa, Izanagi, Jiraiya, or Kanji Tatsumi. She does draw on the down low, but has ceased drawing constantly because of a wrist issue. If you would like to see her art and/or shitposts, visit her Twitter @LotusJuice_. A Hermit Under a Rock Louie does not watch TV anymore, or really any show for that matter. The only things she watches on a daily basis are the 3 only animes she watches; Demon Slayer: Kimestu No Yaba, Mob Psycho 100, and The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. She also likes scrolling through Reddit and Twitter to pile up her meme stash so she can freak out everyone. Relationships Dex Dex is Louie's girlfriend, having their confessions to each other on 9/16/19. It started with Curios Cat anons, claiming how Louie was someone's crush. After 2 months of pleading the anon to tell her who they are, Dex burst out in a group chat about being the Curious Cat Crush this whole time. Hann Hann was the first person Louie got along with in the group, expressing their passion for Mishima and Ryuji. Also talking about Mishima bathwater at some point. Holly Holly was the comforting friend to talk to, very gentle and understanding. While playing guitar for the entire server to listen to, Holly had opened up more to Louie and proceed to make their first personal inside joke; Jean Morgana. The Persona Fuckers gang Although very hesitant at first, Louie mingled with the group. Being someone who gets put under extreme pressure while talking, she felt terrified. She thought she had been placed in the group chat by accident. After talking with everyone over the course of 2 months, she absolutely loved everyone there. She felt more open about herself and has loved talking to each member. Faith Although being new to the Persona Fuckers group chat, Faith has been a close friend to Louie ever since June. She's a huge fucking crackhead. Despite being a crackhead, she has done a lot for Louie. She's taught Lou lessons and has helped her find happiness in friendship. Although there were many hardships, Louie never left Faith. And she never will as long as they're friends. Faith originated from another group chat, "Yusuke DDLG AU !". The group consisted of the 3 original members; Lou, Faith, and Fluffy. Later on down the line, they gained Candle. The friend group originated on Pony Town. Fluffy and Candle Fluffy and Candle are Lou and Faith's children, being the two youngest members (although, not by a lot). Fluffy has since lost contact with everyone because of school, and Candle has just returned back into the family.